What a night!
by SmoothFluffle
Summary: 0.09 of BAC! What were these kids thinking? How did Lucas even think of driving! What a night! Rated T for underage drinking and colorful language!


**AN: I love 80's music, and I was listening to this song called "Viviendo de noche" by Los Chicos Del Ayer and I couldn't help but think about the ST squad having a wild night and ending it with a literal bang. You have no idea how much research I had to do on car parts for this.**

 **Enjoy! And as always, Review and tell me what your thoughts on this are, and if you have something you want me to write!**

 **WARNINGS: Underage drinking and colorful language.**

* * *

 **Hawkins' Local Hospital, 4 am.**

Lucas' mom couldn't even look at him.

She clutched the blood analysis in her palm, her face tight with anger as she watched the nurse dab her son's face with antiseptic cotton balls.

A fresh pump of fury shot through her veins as she re-read the analysis again.

 **0.09 of BAC**?!

What were these kids _thinking_? How did Lucas even _think_ of driving?!

Her nostrils flared as she shot her son a dark glare.

T _hese kids will be the death of me_ , she thought.

.

.

.

 **2 hours ago.**

"TURN IT UP!" Yelled an over-excited Dustin as Poison's " _Talk Dirty To Me_ " blared through the speakers.

"YOU KNOW I NEVER..." Will started singing from the passenger seat.

"I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU LOOK SO GOOD!" The rest of the party screamed/singed from the backseat of Lucas' Datsun Maxima.

Saturday night, alcohol, and teenagers mixed so well together.

After a calm morning, the party joined forces at sunset, squishing their 6 bodies inside Lucas' most recent present.

A few weeks before their senior year began, Lucas' parents surprised him with a sweet ride. The car wasn't new, but it was well cared for, and that was enough for him. It was the official party-ride, and there wasn't a day you didn't see the 6 teenagers inside.

Near daily scoldings for Dustin's feet on the dashboard, El's spilled slushies and Will's pastel-chalk fingerprints on the cream seats were heard from Lucas, but the tall boy would never change his friends and the time they spent together inside his Maxima.

Like now, as they joined their mismatched voices, singing at the top of their lungs to Bret Michael's raspy tone.

After James ditched Troy on Sophomore year, he became slightly more bearable for the gang; they would never call each other friends, (acquaintances was more fitting) but James apologized for tormenting them all through middle school, and always invited them to his parties.

So, after a wild night of dancing and partying, they guys and their two girls hit the road to the nearest McDonald's to stuff their poisoned stomachs with fries.

Was it reasonable to drive while intoxicated? Lucas didn't think so, but his brain was more focused on getting himself a greasy burger than gripping the wheel with both hands.

The clock blinked 2:11 in bright red numbers, but the teens paid no mind to it as they continued to sing about Bret's baby "screamin' for more down in the basement".

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute." Dustin slurred as he slightly moved a singing-at-the-top-of-her-lungs Max from her seat on his lap. "Oh, no! WE LEFT IT!" He exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Dustin?" Will questioned as he turned his head and drunkenly blinked at the searching Dustin who was bending Max to fit in the middle console, passing one of her thighs to El's knee, so he could reach his arm into the space around his feet.

She reached her arm ahead, and circled her finger around the volume button, blaring the music even louder.

"Mike! MIKE!" Dustin reached around El's head and pulled on Mike's hair, snatching his friend's mouth from the brunette's.

"DUDE!" Mike yelped indignantly, glaring at him through bleary eyes as an out of breath El separated her head from her boyfriend's.

"Where is it?! I told you to bring it back, you probably left it at the table, didn't you?! Man! That hoarding girl was sniffing it the whole night! She's probably chugging it right now. She's probably drinking the last dr-"

"Dustin. Dustin! Dust-SHUT UP, DUSTIN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT?!"

The two boys continued to argue as Max continued singing like there was no tomorrow and Will hummed to himself, dancing gently against the seat.

El covered her ears as all the noise became too much. "SHUT UP!" She screamed.

The new voice silenced Dustin and Mike, and they both turned to look at the squished girl who glared at them both with unfocused eyes. "Explain." She demanded to Dustin.

"Vodka. Where did you leave Vodka?! I had her all night man! I told you it was my special bottle!" Dustin exclaimed as Lucas lowered the volume from the stereo (ignoring the indignant "Hey!" from the redhead).

"First of all, why the hell are you referring to it as a _she_? And second, it wasn't my responsibility! If you had _her_ all night, why did you suddenly left _her_?" Mike exclaimed as he waved his arm in defense.

Both boys started arguing again, the song ended, and Will's humming became louder as he tried to drown them out, along with Max's drunk giggles and El's complains about "damn it, I just want fries!".

Suddenly the redhead let out a shriek as the voice of Ted Nugent appeared on the radio.

"It's Zee Wangooo, Zee Tangooo!" Max sang happily as she tried to raise her arms, but only managed to lift them up enough to touch the roof, as she sat both on Dustin and El.

"TIME TO WANGOO!" El sang along with her friend, using her powers to increase the volume of the music and scooted forward to rest one cheek against the side of Lucas' seat and the other against Max's shoulder, while Mike and Dustin continued to argue behind her.

The loud music and the loud voices of his friends disconcerted Lucas a bit, and he decided he needed a bit of peace to keep on driving and finally shove a large burger in his mouth. _Maybe some chicken nuggets, too. And fries. Maybe a milkshake, too._

"Guys!" He started, lowering down the car to 60 mph. He kept one hand on the wheel, made sure he was still a few meters away from the upcoming curve, and reached backwards between the heads of both girls, grabbing a handful of curls from Dustin's head.

"Guys, shut the hell up, for God's sake! I'm trying to drive here!" He yelled at both of his friends who stared at him, a pair of blue eyes blinking startled and the other dark ones hazy and swimming with annoyance.

Will's eyes opened just in time to see the upcoming curve, and he yanked Lucas' collar to make his friend return his focus on keeping them alive. "Dude, the curve!"

Lucas' eyes and body returned to the front just in time to curve the wheel and slide smoothly into the curve.

But suddenly bright lights blinded Lucas and he could only lift a hand to try and shield his eyes from the glaring headlights of the upcoming car.

A sharp intake of breath was heard from the backseat as Max's blue eyes went wide as she watched the car in front of them honk wildly, coming rapidly at them.

"SHIT!" Lucas screamed as he yanked his car out of the way from crashing, but sharply turning to the right and breaking through the road fence metal barrier.

The car lurched forward, moving through high bushes and low branches, pushed by the high speed it was going and gave a big lurch to the side, making the screaming teenagers inside hit their heads on the roof as the car started cartwheeling.

Lucas could only grip tightly to the wheel as he prayed to God he saved them, his feet uselessly pressing down on the brakes.

Will squeezed his eyes shut and brazed his hands against the dash board as he screamed.

Dustin screamed against Max's back as he tightly gripped the redhead's middle, preventing her from crashing through the windshield. She could only press a hand against the roof, while the other gripped Will's headrest tightly. Hair made its way inside her screaming mouth as gravity flopped them around the car, but she could only choke with it as her stomach wildly moved and her heart thumped painfully in fear.

Mike took a screaming El in his arm, gluing her to his side, as he extended his arm and flattened his palm against the back of Lucas' seat, trying to tense his body and prevent it from moving too much.

The movement of the car made them squeeze against the right side, pushing against Dustin as he banged his head against the window and Max hit her jaw on the arm rest.

El screamed as the window on Will's right shattered, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she heard Mike yell through his clenched teeth against her ear; the soft skin of her foot scratched against the metal rail on the bottom of the passenger seat as Max's weight pressed on her knee, but she paid no mind to it as she clutched the side of Max's t-shirt to anchor the redhead against her.

Ice cold fear traveled through her veins as she heard her friends scream, and she just wanted it to _stop_ ; to be _over_. To _stop, stop, stop_ , _**STOP!**_

And then her ears were ringing, and her nose trickled wetness, and her heart felt like it would jump out of her throat at any minute.

It felt like a lifetime, but it was only a matter of seconds; then the car came to a stop after two flips, upside down.

Lucas' eyes opened with fear as the roof became the floor and he saw Will's horrified eyes staring at the airbag compartment; Lucas mentally thanked the previous owner of the Maxima, as the non-existent airbags kept the compartment intact.

The car whined, the metal parts making clanging noises as the roof squished against the ground.

Hard breathing was heard for a few minutes as the teenagers inside the turned car realized they had escaped near-death.

"OH MY GOD!" Screamed Max, as she anchored herself with both hands against the headrests, her feet dangling on air as El and Dustin clutched her against them.

"Are you guys okay?" Asked a frantic Mike as he and El's half body squished against the roof and Lucas' seat.

"We need to get out of here." Dustin said with desperation edging on his voice.

Will unbuckled his seatbelt with bruised hands, and gave a grunt as he fell against the roof (floor?).

He tried to open the upturned door, and managed to separate it from the car's main body, but it wouldn't open wider as the ground blocked its path.

Will wiggled and shifted until the handbrake was painfully pressed against his spine, and he kicked both feet against the door, pushing and willing the metal trap to open.

"Guys... _I can't get it off_!" Lucas said anxiously while desperately pulling on his seatbelt, which was digging into the skin of his neck as gravity made its job.

Suddenly, the car whined once more as El's powers forced the four doors to open with force.

A relieved Will crawled out first, and after taking a few seconds to breathe in the crisp air, he circled the car to help Lucas out.

Mike dragged Eleven out with him, crawling backwards with an arm, the other firmly gripping the girl's middle. His palm touched wet grass and he scratched his skin against ragged twigs, but the frantic need to get his girlfriend out numbed his wounds.

Banging his elbow, he finally managed to get his upper body out, taking a minute to rest and breathe against the ground, staring widely at the starry sky.

Dustin's temple throbbed, and his head pulsed achingly, but he pushed Max out first, watching as the girl shakily pulled her trembling body out of the car.

Once she was out, he let himself fall, banging his elbows; Max's tear stained face appeared once again, and she coaxingly grabbed his arm, helping him as he pushed his body out of the wrecked car.

He lay sprawled on the ground as he took deep breaths to calm his frantic heart, giving murmured responses to his worried girlfriend, as she pushed her hands on his curls and sniffled above him.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding!" Mike yelped as he took in Eleven's stained face. The girl in question lay against his chest, whining in protest as he sat up fully and gently lowered her head against his thighs to examine her seemingly injured face.

"I... made it stop. And… the doors." She gestured lamely to the car as she tried to keep her breathing controlled and bring her energy down, while Mike gently wiped her face with his fingers.

"Guys! A little help!" Will screamed as he tried to pull Lucas out with difficulty.

Mike gently rolled El off of him, and joined Dustin next to Lucas' door.

"Get me out of here, you fuckers. Get me out!" Lucas exclaimed as his breath grew labored.

"Hey calm down, buddy. Breathe with me, Lucas, breathe with me." Dustin reasoned, as he stepped back a bit to let Mike and Will try to pull their friend and driver out of his car. "One, in. Two, out."

"Dustin? SHUT UP!"

"Hey! I'm trying to help here, all right?"

"Hey, babe? I know you're probably really tired but can you give us a hand here?" Mike turned to his girlfriend who was hugging a crying Max. El nodded and started channeling her energy, when movement caught her attention.

"Good heavens! Are you kids okay?!" A middle aged woman questioned as she appeared at the edge of the road.

"Please help us! We can't get our friend out! His seatbelt is stuck!" Will pleaded.

"Richard get over here! And bring your switchblade!" She screamed at the road, where her presumed car and her presumed husband were. Presumably.

The woman carefully made her way down, jumping over logs and thick bushes.

"Are the rest of you okay?" She asked as she came closer to them, worriedly scanning the "kids".

"Yeah, just scared. And a little bruised." Dustin admitted as he watched a whimpering Max be comforted by El's quiet words.

A man made his way down, a thick mustache on his face and thinning hair on the top of his head, with a flashlight on his hand and a shiny piece of silver on the other one.

"Jesus, kid! Did you not see us? I thought you would stop after I flashed my lights at you." The presumed Richard said to Lucas as he crouched down next to Mike and assessed the situation.

Ignoring the man, Lucas closed his eyes and breathed hard, as he heard him give instructions to Mike. _Why couldn't he catch a break_? Monsters, government conspiracies, and now car crashes. _God, throw me a bone here_ , he thought.

With a few slashes of the man's blade, and a hard yank from Mike, he was free.

A few minutes later, the middle aged couple was making a few calls, and the group of teens crowded together a few meters away.

"What the hell just happened?" Will said, running his hands through his silky hair; the strands almost brushing his shoulders now. "How the hell are we _alive_?!"

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining." Mike responded as he watched El press the wet tissue the woman had given her to Lucas' bleeding cheekbone.

The shaken boy sat on the ground next to an equally bruised Dustin, who was being pampered by Max, who was on her knees in front of him, hugging his head to her chest and lightly rocking from side to side.

"My parents are going to murder me." Lucas said, observing his flipped car.

El shared a guilty glance with Mike, who could only nod in agreement.

"Well, fuck." Will finished lamely, as he watched Hopper's Blazer park on the side of the road.

.

.

.

 **Hawkins' Local Hospital; Emergency Room, 4 am.**

Lucas hissed as he watched the third stitch be sewn on Will. After arriving at the hospital and running a check up on everyone, they realized Will had a few pieces of glass inserted on his collarbone.

The boy was still a bit numb from the alcohol in his system, and the anesthesia they had injected on his skin helped, but not enough to keep him from feeling the little tugs the needle made on his skin.

Besides, he had removed his shirt, and the air here was _cold_ ; it was making his nipples pebble and it was kind of embarrassing.

Will's eyes danced around the ER and settled on Dustin, who was making the elderly nurse attending him laugh. He watched as the graying lady flashed a tiny flashlight on his friend's eyes, moving it back and forth. _Possible concussion_ , Will had heard the doctor say to a worried Max, who never left Dustin's side. Nevertheless, Dustin never stopped cracking jokes. He laughed as the blue eyed boy threw a kiss at the leaving nurse, and then winced again as the needle entered his skin (again).

 _Was it possible for the human body to turn into jelly_? It wasn't proven yet, but Mike could be an example for it.

His heart thumped as he watched a furious Hopper scold El against a pillar on the corner of the room. His girlfriend was uncharacteristically quiet, opting to glare down at her dirty sneakers. If he knew his girl ( _and he did_ ), he knew words were begging to come out of her mouth, but she knew the whole situation was bad. And she probably would be grounded until she was 50 if she sassed back at Hop right now. So, she settled for taking the scolding and being grounded until she was only 30.

"I'll call you." He muttered as he gave her jacket back at her.

"No, you won't." Hopper's cold voice responded. Mike gave a start as the Chief stared him down, fearing for his life. El patted her dad's stomach in reprimand, but obediently marched behind him to the exit. She blew a quick kiss at him and a wave to everyone else, before catching up with the barely controlled Chief. "Hey, can we get some fries on the way home?" Mike heard her ask.

"Seriously?!" He heard Hopper ask her incredulously, and he could only laugh at his girlfriend's antics.

He checked his watch and widened his eyes as 4:34 blinked back at him.

With a sigh, he decided it was time to call home. He could only hope Holly decided to grow up 20 years in one night so she could come and pick him up instead of his parents.

As he walked to the nearest phone, his eyes met with Lucas' and they shared a smirk while Mrs. Sinclair glared at her son.

 _What a night_ , he thought.


End file.
